


Swan Song

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I hate the skinwalkers, This show had a non-horrible track record with cultural appropriation before them, but alas, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Kira gets an unexpected visit on her last night before joining the Skinwalkers.





	Swan Song

Kira hadn't packed a lot; she hadn't really known what she was supposed to bring with her. Clothes? Money? She'd brought a couple of each, but mostly her backpack was filled with reminders of her friends. A couple of books Lydia had recommended to her, a fox plushie from Stiles (who, to Kira's amusement, had felt the need to write "They'll fool everyone" on it), and a couple of... less appropriate gifts from Malia. She felt the urge to tear up a bit, remembering the letter Scott wrote her, to remember him by. 

She didn't, though. Instead, she remained standing after several hours, waiting for the Skinwalkers to show up. Kira was tired, and the more she was forced to think about it the more she wanted to turn back, to go back to Beacon Hills, fight them if that was necessary. Her pack had fought worse, she knew it. But it was her duty, she had to stay and learn how to control the Fox, by any means necessary. Fleeing now would be selfish of her, with her being essentially a bomb ready to explode. 

"Maybe we should set up camp?" Her mother's voice came from behind her. "It's dark, and we've been waiting since the morning. You should rest." 

Kira knew she was right, but the last thing she wanted was to rest. She wanted to fight, but fighting the Skinwalkers was the last thing she should do. As she turned, she saw that, unbeknowst to her, her parents had already placed tents on the rocky soil of where she'd first met the women she was now going to live with. The moment she sat down in hers, she'd finally noticed how tired she really was. The teen allowed herself to drift off to sleep, despite her nervousness. 

* * *

  
She'd hoped to have a peaceful night of sleep, but that was rarely ever in the plans. Instead, she saw herself standing in a hallway she was able to recognize as the one she'd buried Theo Raeken in. Now relatively well-lit and clean, though, it looked quite different. A female figure was standing in it, growing gradually more recognizable as she drew closer. 

"Allison?!" Kira probably shouldn't sound so surprised, but she was. 

"Hi, Kira." The girl answered, with more shyness than it would be expected of an ominous figure in a dream. "I guess I just wanted to see you... before you went with them."

"Wait, this is real?" She was confused. "But you're dead. I mean, we saw you die. There was a body and all. And a funeral. Though I guess people coming back from the dead probably wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the world. Are you dead?"  
Allison giggled a bit. 

"Yeah, I'm dead." She answered. "I can talk to you because you're a Fox. You're naturally attuned to higher planes of existence. It's complicated, and I can't do it all the time, there are rules. But I thought you deserved to hear that I'm grateful."

"For what? I mean, you're the one that died and..." 

"You traded your freedom in order to help the pack. Don't put your sacrifice down, that was really brave of you." Allison interrupted what was about to become another rant.   
"Well, I don't feel very brave. I just feel like this is a stupid decision that'll bite me back eventually. What if I can't learn to control the Fox? What if I only do it in like, a century and everyone's dead?" 

"I know you can do it. We haven't known each other a long time, but you've been dealing with it for years. You saw how quickly Stiles lost himself to the Nogitsune, but you've been holding out for so long, you're so afraid to take advantage of your powers. If there's anyone who can tame a murderous fox spirit, it's you, Kira. I know you're not certain of a lot of things, but be certain of this."

"Thanks, I guess." Kira said hesitantly, not knowing exactly how to react to the compliment but not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"It's a pity we didn't get to know each other back then. We'd have been great friends." Allison's last words began to sound distant as the dream faded. 


End file.
